Missing Out On Love
by Music and Feathers
Summary: She was the Queen of West High. She had everything any girl wanted and was every guy’s fantasy. He was the King of East High. He was worshipped by all who laid eye on him and the player of the century. One thing missing from their lives...LOVE! On Hold!
1. Trailer

****

This is my first Fanfic so please read and review. I'll try review at a maximum of twice a week.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of High School musical or anything that will be used in this story. Enjoy!! **

**--MusicFantic89 **

* * *

Missing Out on Love

_Summary: She was the Queen of West High. She had everything any girl wanted and was every guy's fantasy. He was the King of East High. He was worshipped by all who laid eye on him and the player of the century. There was only one thing missing from their perfect lives…LOVE. Troyella fanfic R&R_

_Trailer_

_**In a time where high school was more than a place to learn lived the rich and spoiled.**_

_Shows Troy Bolton walking through halls with the basketball team_

"_Happy Wildcat New Year"_

_--_

_Show the crowed halls separating as Gabriella Montez and cheer squad walking through the doors._

"_Happy New Years girls"_

_**They were loved by everyone. Only there been a rivalry between East High and West High for years. In other words…HATERED.**_

_Show the Knights and Wildcats basketball team and cheerleading squad captains glaring each other down._

"_Last time I checked this was Wildcat territory. So get lost Montez!"_

"_And what if we don't Bolton"_

_**The Montez's ruled West High with Gabriella as the Queen.**_

_Show Gabriella performing with the cheer squad at the first basketball game during half time._

"_Let's go West High Knights!"_

_Show Aaron Montez running drills with the basketball team._

"_Okay guys shirts vs. skins"_

_Show Derek and Josh hanging out with the football team._

"_So everyone still on for the party tonight"_

_**The Bolton's ruled East High with Troy as King.**_

_Show the football team captain._

"_Nice touchdown Tyler"_

_Show the cheerleading squad._

"_Amber and Alicia. On top of the pyramid" _

_Show the king himself flirting with the school slut during basketball practice._

"_I will meet you at your place 8 o'clock sharp" _

_**What happens when things are put in new perspective?**_

_Show Troy admiring Gabriella from the side lines._

_--_

_Show Gabriella watching Troy score a 3-pointer. _

_**What happens when they discover there more then meets the eye?**_

"_I love to eat, sleep, play video games and secretly singing. And you?"_

"_Reading and singing"_

_**What happens when lines are crossed?**_

_Show them kissing in the rain at the park._

"_What if we get caught?"_

"_Who's here to stop us?"_

_**Family and friends betray each other.**_

_Show the Bolton siblings arguing with each other._

"_You're dating who!?!?"_

_Show the basketball team lecturing their captain._

"_Dude you have to get 'cha your head in the game" _

_--_

_Show the Montez brothers yelling at her. _

"_You are forbidden to ever see him"_

"_Why??"_

_Show the cheerleading team counseling her._

"_He'll only hurt you in the end"_

_**Will they ever find love or is it nothing but lust?**_

"_I thinking I fallen in love with you"_

"_Do you think or know?"_

**Starring…**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton (junior, East)**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez (junior, West)**

**Alyson Stoner as Alicia Bolton (sophomore, East)**

**Miley Cyrus as Amber Bolton (sophomore, East)**

**Chace Crawford as Tyler Bolton a.k.a Ty (senior, East)**

**Joe Jonas as Derek Montez (junior, West)**

**Kevin Jonas as Aaron Montez (senior, West)**

**Nick Jonas as Josh Montez (sophomore, West)**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie (junior, East) **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth (junior, East)**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans (junior, West)**

**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans (junior, West) **

**In parentheses is the grade they are in and if they go to East High or West High.**

**

* * *

****Hope you like where this is going. If you have any ideas let me know. Review if you thing I should make it a story or not!! Video trailer coming soon!!**

**--MusicFantic89**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1…_

_Meeting Gabriella Montez and the West High Gang_

Gabriella's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I guess that would be my alarm reminding that winter break is over. _Ugh! _Don't get me wrong I love my school but break went by too fast for my liking. I better hurry up and get dress before my idiot brothers use all the hot water. Wait where are my manners I haven't told you my idiot brothers are. To keep it plain and simple my big brother name is Derek Montez he's a senior, captain of the football team, they won state championship, and goes to West High. Next, is my twin Aaron Montez he's a junior and captain of the basketball team. Last but not least is my little brother Joshua Montez but we call him Josh he's on the football team with Derek and he's sophomore looking forward to being football captain next year.

"Gabriella! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Thank god my mom keeps tracks of time. Now only if she could get me my own car then there wouldn't be a need to get a ride with my brothers or have to ride the bus.

"Hey Gabby, Dad said to stop by the study he wants to talk to you about something before you leave." Derek announced from my bedroom door. Just great now I am really going to be late and I don't have an outfit picked out, my make-up hasn't been applied, I haven't done my hair and to top it of I still haven't gotten my lazy butt out of bed to shower. From the look of time I got 30 to 45 minutes to do all that.

_35 minutes later_

"Good morning mommy! Have you seen daddy any where?" I said more liked mumbled since I had toast stuck in my mouth. That's right I was running around the kitchen like a headless chicken freezing to death because all the hot water was gone. Although I was cold my outfit was very fashionable with dark skinny jeans tucked into my black ugg boots and a red Hollister hoddie with a blue lace camisole underneath. My back was already hurting just from carrying my school bag and my cheerleading bag.

"He had to go to work so he said he'll talk to you when he gets home." Once again thank you god now I can eat without the worry of choking and not be late for school. Then she said the famous word _but_, "but he didn't say what it was it about. Sweetheart I know you were wondering why he needed to see you." I swear she reads me like an open book it kind of scary yet very cool. Well I better get going if I want to make the bus considering my brothers left without me again for something stupid I believe.

_West High School student parking lot _(still Gabriella's POV)

Note to self beg mom and dad for a car of my own because I swear if they make me ride that bus again there might be some bloodshed of other students occurring. Just when I was about to rant on and on about the immature idiots that ride the bus I saw the car that brighten up my day. Seriously it brighten up my day everyday I see it because it's a bright pink mustang convertible driven by my BFFL, Sharpay Evans. While walking over I nearly got ran over by a car speeding through parking next to Shar meaning her twin, Ryan Evans, has arrived. Why they drive separate cars to school when they live together and arrive at the same time is so beyond me. Seeing what little time we had to get our lockers and homeroom I rushed over to get them out their cars.

"GABS! How are you? How was your Christmas? Did you get to make a new cheer? Did you miss me? Oh I got you something from Cali." Something tells me Shar stopped by Starbucks before school again because she all hyper and she not a morning person and the fact she has the cup in her hand gives it away. What she means by new cheer is that I'm the head cheerleader (captain) with Shar being co-captain.

"SHAR! RYAN!" I screamed just as loud and gave them a hug. "Beside the fact I had to ride the bus this morning, their no hot water to shower and my dad to needs talk to me about something important I am doing awesome. My Christmas was splendid getting gift cards left and right. The new cheer is top secret and no one can see till free period today. And of course I missed you Shar. What about you?" As I was saying all of this the three of us walked into the doors of West High. All you heard from there were the annoying wolf whistles from guys, comments along the line as 'Hey Sexy', 'Looking good Montez', 'Welcome back to West High' and 'Hey Montez wanna make my New Years resolution come true early'. As always I just nod and smile with some hi's to those I know. Now that I think about it Bryan may get his resolution granted at the party Friday. I'm so excited about the West vs. East basketball game. Why? The new cheer gets to be performed and for once the game being held at West and not crummy old East High.

"Hello? GABRIELLA! Are you listening to think Sharpay and I are saying?" Ryan said to me.

"What? Did I space out again?" The look one their faces gave me my answer. "I'm so sorry I was just thinking about some stuff." Yeah that is a good cover up to what I was really thinking about. "So what were we discussing?"

"Oh nothing really just the big game on Friday and then the party that Ryan and I are holding afterwards at our place."

"I know what you mean Shar. West is so going to dominate East sending Bolton and his posse home crying like babies"

Right when I said someone appeared behind us saying "Now that's the spirit we need for the big game." Okay it wasn't someone it was my brother's coming up behind us.

"Hello Ladies! Hey Ryan baseball try outs are after school, right" said an enthusiastic Josh popping up beside Ryan. Yeah, I forgot to mention that Ryan is the captain of the baseball team and co-president of the drama club with of course Sharpay as the president of the drama club. Man today I'm forgetting a lot of things. And all my brothers participate in baseball. What can I say my family and friends breathe sports and athletics

"Sorry dudes but they been rescheduled to tomorrow before school" The look on their faces was priceless but picture perfect. _Click. _You gotta love camera phones and MySpace. "Classes haven't even started Gabby and you're already taking pictures of everything you find worth being photographed." We all laugh and walk of to homeroom as the bell rings. As I look at my friends I just get this feeling the rest of this year is going to rock.

Okay I am not the best writer in the world but bear with me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and next will be about Troy Bolton and his life. Let me know if there wasn't enough information or it didn't make since.

--MusicFantic89


End file.
